


Dream come True

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Challenge 2011 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville has only ever dreamt about one man. This is the story of how they met and how they started dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream come True

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 13: In my dreams....

In my dreams there has always just been one. That is, after my dreams started to be just about love (and sex of course).   
  
I met him during the most horrible day of my life. Or should I say days. Oh, it can’t matter. I met him, and although we didn’t get much time together, he somehow branded himself into my mind. After the war, Harry and Ron introduced us officially and we got to be friends.   
  
Friends who were both gay, both single, and both in serious need of a fuck. Insert alcohol and what do you get? Sex.   
  
However, when I woke up the next morning, he wasn’t even there. I’ve tried to contact him, but he always has excuses.   
  
I can’t believe he would do that, let it ruin our friendship. He won’t even talk to me. With my heart broken, I close in on myself and don’t live my life.   
  
I have a house, my grandmother’s old house, where I was raised. I spend my days there, taking care of the things that won’t leave me, my plants.  
  
My friends have tried to get me out, but I don’t want to. He was the only one I’ve ever loved, so he will only live in my dreams. I can’t face the real world.   
  
*  
  
One day, I hear a knock on my door. I get up and answer, because it’s been a month since anyone has tried to get me out, and I’m curious as to who thinks he can try.   
  
I almost crumble to my knees when I see who’s on the other side. I stand wordlessly, trying to get my brain to catch up and close the door on his face.   
  
“Neville?” He says. His voice sounds like he’s been dreading this, and now that’s he’s here, it’s ten thousand times worse.   
  
My brain finally catches up, but doesn’t do my bidding. I feel my mouth open, and hear myself say his name. “Charlie.” My voice sounds broken, and his expression sinks even more.   
  
“They told me you haven’t been out. I’m sorry I left, I just - I got scared,” he says, scratching his head. It’s clear he finds this awkward as hell, but there still must be a reason why he’s here. If he didn’t care, he wouldn’t have come.   
  
“Why did you get scared?” I ask, my curiosity bound to break me even more.  
  
Charlie blushes, before saying, “I like you so much as a friend, but that time, I experienced something more. It wasn’t just a drunk fuck, Neville. But I got scared my dream would crumble if I asked you, because you wouldn’t feel the same way.”   
  
I felt my heart leap.   
  
“So, you want to start something? Like, start dating?” I asked.   
  
“Yes,”   
  
It was a dream come true moment. He was a much better kisser sober than drunk.


End file.
